Bloodied Passions
by Nairad
Summary: There was one thing the town of Cheddar hid, other than an army of freaks and a vampire. Someone from Alucard's past, someone hoping to be part of his future. But first they have centuries of history to work past. Alucard/ Male OC. Planned Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing but my character and any dialogue not in the Hellsing manga, anime, or OVA.**

Prologue

Cheddar, England 1995.

Churches are usually considered to be places of reflection and sanctuary. People generally go there for the specific reasons of absolving their guilt, and finding peace with who they are. Those holy houses have a particular aura depending on the person entering one; it can be an aura of peace, predictability, or even condemnation.

This particular House of God had an aura of death. If one had entered Cheddar's lonely church, all they would see would be blood. Blood on the walls, blood on the ceiling, blood on the floor. Even the altar was desecrated with the foul-smelling stuff. The silence was nearly suffocating, not a sound was to be heard; it was an unnatural quiet. With the viscous liquid covering everything, there should have at least been the sound of it dripping.

The unusual quiet was abruptly shattered when a sudden explosion covered the bloodstained church with a fog of grey dust, obscuring everything from view. The intricately carved wooden doors were flung open, smashing against the outer walls, and the stifling stone dust flew out into the night air. A hazy figure stood lazily on the front steps, seemingly ignorant of the entrails, blood, and debris surrounding it. The being raised its hand and simply looked at it, as if it was unsure that it was supposed to be attached. Intense, rust-colored eyes raised themselves to the resplendent moon, their depths utterly unreadable. The creature inhaled deeply, and then exhaled, savoring the taste of complete and total disarray. It dropped its appendage and lazily stretched its spine, the resulting pops sounding like he was breaking it instead of aligning it.

'What a beautiful night' it thought, as it unknowingly echoed another being in the area. A small puff of dust was barely visible as the creature slid its foot forward, the ensuing sound echoing slightly through the immediate area. A sudden gust of cold wind blew the dust away, abruptly revealing the slim figure of a man with long, dark hair. Lazily slumping in what seemed to be drowsiness, the man yawned wide, his pearlescent canines considerably longer than a human's. Hanging his head, the creature absently rubbed his neck as if it was sore, his long and slender fingers gliding over the tight muscles.

Out of the recently settled quiet, loud and piercing gunshots rang out from the dead-looking forest. The creature's fingers slowly left his neck as he gradually lifted his head towards the source of the gunfire. Instead of curiosity gracing his inhuman features, concentration dominated his expression as he sniffed the iron-scented air. Momentarily he froze as he presumably caught the scent that had so intrigued him. For a long moment the only hint of what he was thinking was the small frown that adorned his moonlit face. Then, ever so slowly, his pristine teeth were bared in a predatory grin.

'So. My absent lover remains.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A bloodstained church lies on the borders of a small, rural village. It was once used as a house of worship, yet now its remnants confess to the sins that had been contained within it. There was not a wall that was free from the red, viscous liquid that drenched the church's insides. A thick layer of stone dust covered the gore, a testament to the explosion that had occurred but moments ago. From the splintered doors hanging by their hinges, the lean figure of a man could be seen slowly walking towards a desolate forest that seemed half dead, leaving behind the gore-covered church and an empty space beneath its destroyed altar.


	2. Silviu Andre Tavian

**I own nothing but my character and any dialogue not in the Hellsing manga, anime, or OVA.**

The decimated trees around the newly awakened creature were barren of any and all life, their bark was blackened as if a fire had scorched them in passing, and their leaves were nowhere to be found. Puffs of dust and dried decay floated lazily in the air with every shuffled footstep he took. His feet were covered in rotting leather, which might have once been a boot of some sort, yet now fluttered in the slight breeze as he walked. The immortal was covered by a shroud of some sort that, despite his boot's apparent age, showed no signs of rotting. He held it clasped together, his knuckles white from the force he was using, as the rest of his clothes had decomposed over time.

The faint thudding from the creature's footsteps faltered as he stumbled. His pale knee hit the dusty ground and he scathingly muttered a near-silent string of curses. Placing a trembling hand on the earth, the creature slowly stood up and sighed once he was straight. He simply stood there for a moment, the slight mist swirling the bottom edges of his shroud as he raised his slender nose to the air. He inhaled and slowly closed his eyes, the scent on the air spicy with anger, sweet with contentment, and tangy with the slightest hint of bloodlust. Underneath it all was the scent of green apples and bitter chocolate with a hint of something unknown to him; this was the natural scent of _that person_. Opening his rust-orange eyes the creature shuddered, though whether it was from the cold air or something else was impossible to tell.

A loud barrage of gunshots rang through the trees, and he whirled towards the direction it was coming from. He could make out small flashes of light in the distance; presumably that was where _he_ would be. After all, _he_ could usually be found in the middle of some sort of battle. The creature sighed once more, his breath seen as a small puff of mist that quickly dissipated in the air. Turning away from the small flashes of light and the new sound of _them_ screaming, he leisurely shuffled in the opposite direction.

'If I find where _he_ came from, perhaps I may stay there also. After all, I heard Hellsing was partial to using _us_ as soldiers.' The creature snorted at the irony of that thought. The snort turned into small coughs, the dry hacking was the only sound he could hear now, as he finally got rid of the dust that had been slowly accumulating in his lungs for thirty years. Wiping his mouth against his shroud, he resumed his shuffling. Slowly, the trees thinned out and the creature stopped, completely baffled at what he was seeing. Yes, there were the Hellsing soldiers, but _why _were the regular police there too? What was going on?

Blinking slowly, he simply took in what he was seeing: Hellsing soldiers and _police officers_ standing side by side, guarding the perimeter of the 'camp'. Shaking his head slowly, he stepped lightly towards them, his shins exposed to the night air and his hair in his face, ending at his hips. Brushing back his hair with one hand, he noisily cleared his throat to get their attention. There was a notable difference between the reactions of the police and Hellsing. The police simply jerked their heads around and stared at him, their hands not even reaching for their weapons. The Hellsing soldiers took one look at his rust-orange eyes and brought their guns up, aiming at him. One of them even shot a bullet next to his feet as a warning to remain where he was.

The creature stared for a second at where the bullet had bit the dust next to his feet. He slowly brought his eyes to the soldier that had fired. When he locked eyes with the man he noticed there was no fear, only determination.

"Who are you?!" one of the policemen called, his voice shaking with obvious fear.

The immortal didn't take his eyes away from the soldier. A slight frown had replaced the almost smile he had, yet the soldier simply tightened his grip on the gun and glared. He scanned the soldiers and police officers now surrounding him, and noticed that the person he was looking for was not there. Hanging his head, he sighed in disappointment and craned his head backwards to stare at the moon. Still gazing at the moon, he spoke.

"Does anyone know where Integra Hellsing is? I would very much like to speak with her."

He brought his head down, his gaze once again level with the defense forces. His voice was gravelly and lower than usual due to his extended sleep, yet still seemed like velvet to the people listening. Not a person spoke.

The creature was just about to speak again when he noticed someone coming through the back of the crowd. One of the policemen was ignorant of the fact that there was someone behind them and simply stood in that person's way, blocking the immortal's view of this person. A hoarse cough sounded behind the man, and it took both the creature and the policeman a second to realize that it was someone trying to clear their throat. The policeman was dragged out of the way by one of the nearby Hellsing soldiers, stumbling ungracefully to the side.

The person that had been standing behind him was not who the immortal was expecting. Of course, the last and only time he had ever seen Integra Hellsing was thirty years ago. Back then, she was still just a young girl, wearing a green frilly dress and childlike innocence in her eyes. The Integra he saw before him exuded confidence in her grey suit, and her eyes were hard, proving that she was no longer as innocent-minded as she once was. Honestly if it wasn't for the long silver-blonde hair and the hint of a bosom, he would have though she was a man.

She stepped forward with confidence, her sharp and wary gaze never leaving his as she halted a little less than two yards away. There was no way of telling what she was thinking; her body language only said that she was confident that he would be shot before he could get to her, and her eyes said the same thing. Admittedly, that was most likely true, as all of the Hellsing soldiers and most of the policemen had their guns still trained on him.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Protestant Knights and Head of the Hellsing Organization."

Her eyes blinked, showing her minute surprise at one of _them_ knowing who she was on sight. Then they narrowed in suspicion; what were the chances of a _freak_ finding her 'camp' during an important operation and knowing her by name? The answer: very slim.

"You know my name."

The creature simply nodded, his hair falling in his face once more. Pushing it back yet again, he grinned, his elongated canines bared in a mockery of a polite smile. Clutching his shroud together, more out of respect for the fairer gender than any sort of modesty, he gave his best semblance of a bow. Still a little shaky from waking up, he fell to his knee once again. Frowning he picked himself up and threw a rueful smile at Integra.

"Forgive me; I am still a little shaky from waking up. It has been a long time since I last walked."

Integra simply drew her eyebrows together; she was a little puzzled at why this creature dared to show weakness in front of so many soldiers. Judging by his polite speech, this one was old perhaps even older than him. If that was true, not even blessed bullets made of silver and soaked in holy water could harm him. Crossing her arms, she exhaled slowly.

"I'll admit, you have me at a loss. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

The immortal blinked in surprise, was she actually _asking_ for his name? He knew what the Hellsing organization did for a living, honestly, he was surprised he wasn't lying on the ground full of holes or missing a few vital pieces. Yet here she stood, facing her declared enemy, and she was asking for his name! Blinking in surprise, he answered.

"Silviu Andre Tavian, though I was known as Artist Alexandru in the late fourteen-hundreds. Call me whichever you like."

Though his rust-orange eyes were still trained on her cerulean eyes, in his peripheral he could see the blatant surprise on the faces of the police force. To them he had looked hardly twenty-five! Integra simply blinked again, her theory had been correct. From what she had read, this immortal was nearly as old as _him_.

"What do you want?"

'Ah, now that she's determined who and _what_ I am, she's unknowingly dropped her guard the tiniest bit. It's better than nothing, and I've yet to attack any of these…people. Yet.'

Tensing a little at the silence from the creature, one of the policemen grew too nervous and twitched, pulling the trigger of his gun.

The blast was deafening after the intensity of the now shattered silence. A few others jumped, but no other person dared to fire another shot, curiosity at what the immortal's reaction might be stilling their trigger-fingers. The creature went down in a puff of red mist and billowing linen. The thud of his figure hitting the ground forced a flinch from those men closest to him, as they stepped backward out of fear.

Integra did not dare to turn and admonish whoever had shot the immortal. If he had been telling the truth when he said he had been asleep for a long time, then he was undoubtedly thirsty and the idiotic policeman had shot him. If his self-control was hanging by a thread when they were simply talking, then obviously it was most likely snapped now.

The dust had settled now, and all that could be seen of Silviu was his dark hair pooled on the ground and his shroud draped across him, there was no sign of any blood or even the red mist she had seen. One of the Hellsing soldiers shifted forward, presumably to check if he was dead or even severely injured. The immortal's low voice halted him instantly.

"I am incredibly hungry, and as such I am warning you. One more step and you will find I am not nearly as polite while eating."

The soldier immediately skittered backwards, his gun now lowered to show himself as less of a threat. Silviu shifted his shoulders, placing his shaking hands underneath him and forcing yet another flinch through the soldiers. Getting to his feet, he still held his shroud together but held it with just one hand. Though Integra couldn't see it before, she now saw that the bullet had grazed his right lower arm. He met her gaze once again and she could see the bloodlust boiling beneath his façade of indifference.

Before he could speak again, a voice interrupted the silence. Upon hearing it, Silviu visibly stiffened his eyes wide in surprise. Integra simply glanced behind him, and then resumed her scrutiny of the immortal directly in front of her.

"Silviu?"


	3. An Unanticipated Problem

**I own nothing but my own character and any dialogue not in the Hellsing manga, anime, or OVA.**

"Silviu?"

It was _his_ voice, that rough and dark speech that promised whatever he did to you, you most likely would not like it. _His_ was the voice of a creature that reveled in blood and death. The scent was definitely _his_: green apples and bitter chocolate with that little something that he had never been able to place. But there was another scent, one that hadn't been there while he had been following his trail. It was…sweet peaches, caramel and…grapes?

Breaking eye contact with Integra, Silviu turned slowly, his grip on the bloodied shroud tightening. He could feel _his _stare; it caressed his face and dared him to look into _his _eyes. He didn't look at the creature now in front of him; rather, he looked at what it held in his arms. It was a_ girl_, and his non-existent heart clenched at the familiar sight. It wasn't the girl that was so familiar; it was how he stood before him after years of waiting and held another that stirred memories that did not wish to surface.

The girl- policewoman, really- was actually rather pretty. Silviu supposed that was what made it all the more…_painful_. Her eyes were closed, but judging by the amount of blood covering both her and _him_, they were probably a vivid red. Her once-blue police uniform was now an unattractive brown color with splotches of dark purple- a testament to how much blood she had lost and her now-vanished humanity. The girl's hair was blonde, and he would love to call it straw-colored but, to be honest, it was more of a soft golden-blonde. The only thing that could possibly be a flaw was how large her…chest seemed to be, how could she possibly be an effective officer with _those_ in the way?

Raising his eyes from his slow perusal of the girl in the creature's arms, he met the gaze of the person he had been searching for centuries. _He_ was patiently waiting for Silviu to finish his observations and held absolutely no expression on his face other than attentive indifference.

He hadn't changed much from when he last saw him; at the very least his hair was shorter. The memory of it softly slipping through his fingers like silk was quickly shoved aside. A quick glance at the attire he was wearing assured Silviu that his…unique style definitely hadn't disappeared. To be honest, he really wasn't surprised at _his_ choice of clothing; his red trench coat and wide-brimmed hat seemed to suit him more than what he used to wear anyway. Tentatively, he lifted his gaze to red-orange eyes that burned into his, eyes that spoke volumes about what _he_ thought of his sudden appearance.

"It's reassuring to see you are still alive."

"Of course it is."

Both pairs of eyes narrowed at each other in mild irritation, Silviu noticed the soldiers around them tense in reaction. He did not want a repeat of what had happened moments before, so he lowered his gaze back to the police girl.

"How do you know him, Alucard?"

Silviu started in surprise; a grin spread across his face and his eyes danced with mocking laughter.

"Alucard? You go by the name Alucard?"

His voice was softer than before, yet still managed to fully convey the apparent amusement he had at hearing the name. Alucard just narrowed his eyes at him, and answered Integra with a voice laced with annoyance and irritation.

"I am his Master-"

"Lover, actually. Well, I was." Silviu's grin had disappeared the moment Alucard mentioned being his Master, as it brought back memories he'd rather forget. The area rang with stunned silence; it made sense, people still had yet to accept exactly _what_ they were, let alone something like _this_.

"I see. You have yet to tell me what it is you want."

Alucard's eyes lit up in curiosity and interest, and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. He obviously entertained thoughts of Silviu begging him to stay.

"Yes, what do you want?"

Silviu's eyes threw a quick glare at him, and turned so that Alucard and Integra were on either side of him, and he could look at Integra.

"Simply somewhere to stay and work. As I'm sure you would imagine, life gets very boring when you've lived for hundreds of years, and I haven't had any fun in…well, a very long time."

"How did it go, Alucard?"

Silviu twitched at the blatant dismissal of his request, and Alucard frowned at Integra's avoidance of the unspoken question. Smoothing his expression into indifference, Silviu hid his curiosity and slight irritation in favor of finding out how much of a threat to his objective this girl was. Alucard answered, still not taking his eyes away from Silviu's face and sounding almost bored now that the conversation with his lover was over.

"The target was eliminated. No survivors."

By this time Integra had shifted so that she was no longer blocked from Alucard's view, and was standing a few yards in front of Silviu. She clearly didn't trust him enough to even come near. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she lifted a slender finger and pointed to the girl in Alucard's arms.

"But the girl you're holding looks very alive to me."

Alucard chuckled, the sound inspiring chills to run down the spines of the humans who heard him. Silviu's lips twitched into an amused smirk at Integra's obliviousness. The police girl had finally awakened, and her vibrant red eyes were staring at Silviu in utter confusion. The moment she registered what he was, her eyes widened into intense surprise and slight fear, yet she stayed silent.

"What's so funny?" Integra demanded, irritation glaringly obvious in her expression. It was apparent that she did not enjoy being laughed at.

"Did you ever see a human with red eyes?"

Silviu's question caused shock to flick across the girl's face, and Integra's disbelieving eyes to scan her face and widen at the realization that she was no longer human. Anger displayed itself as Integra lost her temper at the deliberate insubordination of her best 'soldier'.

"What are you playing at, you idiot?! I didn't authorize you to turn her! I should have your head for this!"

Alucard shifted his laughing gaze from Silviu and walked around him. Silviu turned with him, keeping his eyes locked on his past-lover's face as he briskly walked past Integra. By this time, the soldiers and police officers had lowered their weapons so as to avoid potentially harming Integra or infuriating Alucard. As a result, Silviu strode after him, his shroud billowing slightly after him and his russet hair blowing back from his face.

"Alucard!"

Silviu ignored Integra, dismissing her as unimportant when Alucard made no move to show that he heard her.

"Alucard, get back here this instant! Do you hear me?! Alucard!"

He quickly increased his speed to walk beside his past-lover, opposite the girl's head so he could see both Alucard's and her expressions. The police girl was staring up at Alucard's face, gratefulness and apology written in her stare. He jerked his head forward; he didn't want to see her fawn over _his_ lover. Silviu failed to notice Alucard's side-stare full of satisfaction and approval.

"So you go by Alucard now?"

Silviu kept his eyes forward, making the question seem innocent. Alucard knew better.

"Yes."

The silence was full of tension; now that he had one question answered dozens more took its place. He didn't want to seem eager, so he asked the girl what her name was. After all, if he was to be living with them he should know what to call this potential problem.

"Seras Victoria. What's your name?"

Silviu kept silent; he had been hoping her name would be something mundane, uninteresting. No, her name was beautiful and unique.

"His name is Silviu Tavian. He is my first…fledgling, I suppose you would call it."

Silviu glanced at Seras and regretted it as he saw the questions in her eyes. Being her…coven-brother, for lack of a better term, was bad enough. He did not wish to divulge his entire life to her.

The quiet tension increased slightly, and no-one spoke for a good while until Seras broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

At the sound of her soft, apologetic voice, both immortals looked at her. Silviu simply glanced at her then resumed looking ahead, resisting the urge to see Alucard's reaction. He didn't even glance down at the girl in his arms.

"Welcome to our world, my little Draculina." was all he said.


End file.
